1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a method for labelling or printing on an item such as a lead and particularly such as a light waveguide fiber by using an ink printer wherein color spots or ink spots are emitted from a plurality of jets which are separately controllable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German OS No. 2,944,103 discloses a method for printing indicia on leads wherein the control of the ink printer is accomplished with a computational unit to which means for measuring the speed of a skein-like product is supplied. The jets of the ink printer are mounted at right angles relative to the direction of motion of the skein-like product. With the use of a plurality of jet rows, the individual jets are mutually offset and are disposed in the gaps. It is expedient for clear printing for the points generated by the jets to lie as close together as possible. However, it is technically difficult due to the fundamental physical conditions which presumes that the jets be mounted in a very tight proximity to each other and this requires a very compact structure which is very complex and difficult to realize in actual designs.